Tiefling
| type = Outsider (Native) humanoid planetouched | subtype = | vision = Low-light | location = Any | language = Common }} Tieflings are human-based planetouched, native outsiders that are infused with the touch of the Lower planes, most often through descent from fiend who have bred with humans. Tieflings are known for their cunning and personal allure, which makes them excellent deceivers as well as inspiring leaders when prejudices are laid aside. Although their evil ancestors may be many generations removed, the taint lingers. Unlike half-fiends, tieflings are not predisposed to evil alignments and vary in alignment nearly as widely as full humans, though tieflings are certainly devious. The celestial counterparts of tieflings are called aasimar. Ecology Physical characteristics Tieflings tend to have an unsettling air about them, and most people are uncomfortable around them, whether they are aware of the tiefling’s unsavory ancestry or not. While some look like normal humans, most retain physical characteristics derived from their ancestor, with the most common such features being horns, non-prehensile tails, and pointed teeth. Some tieflings also have eyes that are solid orbs of black, red, white, silver, or gold, while others have eyes more similar to those of humans. Other, more unusual characteristics include a sulfurous odor, cloven feet, or a general aura of discomfort they leave on others. In many other ways tieflings are similar to humans physically. Tieflings are, on average, just as tall as humans, from 5'6" to 6'2" and weigh just a little bit heavier at 140 to 220 lbs. Tiefling skin is usually human-like in color, though extending past normal human colors into reddish hues as well. Tiefling hair is often the same color as human hair as well, though dark blue, red, or purple are also common shades among the race. Although it is not always the case, tieflings tend to have better reflexes than their human kin. This, along with their natural propensity for hiding and deceit helps to give tieflings a reputation for theivery and duplicity. Tieflings who have striking inhuman features are often killed at birth by their horrified parent or others. Only those tieflings with subdued features or born to someone indifferent to their appearance, either out of acceptance or cruel purpose, are likely to reach adulthood. Those tieflings who do reach adulthood can be expected to age at roughly the same rate. Tieflings have a number of abilities gifted to them by their fiendish heritage. By and large, tieflings are alluring and intelligent creatures, with a seductive aura in spite of their obviously evil ancestry. To a large degree tieflings are more capable of guile than a great number of races, but these are not their dominant qualities. Tieflings also have an innate resistance to heat and have a hint of bloodlust which gives them a slight edge in combat. Some tieflings also learn to unlock their fiendish potential further, sprouting wings such as those borne on many fiends. Some tieflings also have the ability to cast an ability similar to the darkness spell, though not all of the race exhibit this trait. Tiefling bloodlines The appearance of any one tiefling often depends on the exact ancestry that spawned it, a bloodline that might remain dormant for generations. Diabolic or demonic tieflings might, besides the common horns and tails, possess a forked tongue, leathery or scaly skin, the smell of brimstone, or unusually warm flesh. Some accounts even hold these tieflings to cast neither shadows nor reflections. Some diabolic tieflings also sport goat-like legs or hooves. Tieflings descended from rakshasa might have furred skin or feline eyes. Most tieflings have only one or two of these features. The tieflings listed below are just like normal tieflings, with the exception of what is noted below. Babau Babau tieflings are usually very gaunt and skinny creatures. They will have dark skin and skeletal facial features. Many other common traits include elongated ears, fingers or teeth and some will sport red eyes or a small horn coming out of the back of their heads. +2 Str, +2 Int - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Babau tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Hide and Move Silently. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Automatic Languages: Common, Abyssal. This replaces the standard tieflings automatic languages. Bonus Languages: Add Infernal to the list of tiefling bonus languages. Balor Balor tieflings are in most cases, incredible and imposing monsters. The will have reddish skin, wild hair, orange or yellow eyes, vestigial wings and even a tiny, harmless corona of fire on their skin. Some will have bony spikes on their heads and chins, resembling horns. +2 Str, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Balor tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Spot and Intimidate. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Fireball - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Automatic Languages: Common, Abyssal. This replaces the standard tieflings automatic languages. Bonus Languages: Add Infernal to the list of tiefling bonus languages. Favored Class: Barbarian. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Glabrezu Glabrezu tieflings are muscular and imposing creatures in most cases. They will usually have dark skin and almost dog-like features of the face. Occasionally they will have pincer-like hands, though still capable of fine manipulation and a small set of useless arms on their chests or stomach. +2 Str, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Glabrezu tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Bluff and Intimidate. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Mirror Image - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Automatic Languages: Common, Abyssal. This replaces the standard tieflings automatic languages. Bonus Languages: Add Infernal to the list of tiefling bonus languages. Favored Class: Warlock. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Hezrou Hezrou tieflings are usually tall and stocky, with thick bodies and short necks. Many have thinning or no hair at all, aswell as thick, leathery skin. Many also have vibrant green eyes and a strange, extra row of teeth. +2 Con, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Hezrou tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Spot and Listen. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Bull's Strength - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Automatic Languages: Common, Abyssal. This replaces the standard tieflings automatic languages. Bonus Languages: Add Infernal to the list of tiefling bonus languages. Favored Class: Warblade. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Marilith Marilith tieflings are often strong, attractive creatures with olive skin and dark hair. Sometimes they will have snake-like tails and tiny, vestigial arms on their chests. A common trait between marilith tieflings is a grey, forked tongue. +2 Str, +2 Dex - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Marilith tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Concentration and Intimidate. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Align Weapon - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Automatic Languages: Common, Abyssal. This replaces the standard tieflings automatic languages. Bonus Languages: Add Infernal to the list of tiefling bonus languages. Favored Class: Warblade. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Nalfeshnee Nalfeshnee tieflings are most often thuggish and brutish looking, but are usually cunning and sly. They usually have black hair, tan skin and almost pig-like features, including enlarged tusks on their lower jaws. Some will have patches of black feathers on their shoulder-blades, the vestiges of wings. +2 Con, +2 Int - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Nalfeshnee tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Diplomacy and Spellcraft. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Call Lightning - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Automatic Languages: Common, Abyssal. This replaces the standard tieflings automatic languages. Bonus Languages: Add Infernal to the list of tiefling bonus languages. Favored Class: Wizard. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Succubus Succubi tieflings are truly creatures to behold. They very rarely look any different from a human, except for things such as long nails, and one each succubus tieflings shares; incredible beauty. Some succubus tieflings will have small, vestigial wings or tails, but try to keep them hidden. +2 Dex, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Succbus tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Bluff and Diplomacy. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Suggestion - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Automatic Languages: Common, Abyssal. This replaces the standard tieflings automatic languages. Bonus Languages: Add Infernal to the list of tiefling bonus languages. Favored Class: Bard. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Vrock Vrock tieflings are usually thin, but muscular and have pale purple or grey skin. Most vrock tieflings have vestigial wings on their backs and patches of grey feathers all about their bodies. Some also have beak-like teeth or talon-like fingernails. +2 Str, +2 Con - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Vrock tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Listen and Spot. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Heroism - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Automatic Languages: Common, Abyssal. This replaces the standard tieflings automatic languages. Bonus Languages: Add Infernal to the list of tiefling bonus languages. Favored Class: Barbarian. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Barbed Devil(Hamatula) Hamatula tieflings sometimes share traits similar to their ancestor. This includes small spikes all over their skin, and olive-green skin. Many have pot-bellies and vestigial, spiked tails. +2 Dex, +2 Int - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Hamatula tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Concentration and Intimidate. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Scorching Ray - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Bearded Devil(Barbazu) Barbazu tieflings can look like gruff, hairy humans. Above all else, they have the most hair on their face as a bear. Many also have flat noses and red irises. Much of the time, a barbazu tiefling's skin will be green and scaly. +2 Dex, +2 Con - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Barbazu tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Climb and Hide. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Flaming Sphere - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Favored Class: Fighter. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Bone Devil(Osyluth) Osyluth tieflings are quite often mistaken for undead creatures on first sight. Their skin is often pale, dry and wrapped tightly over their skeletons. Despite their natural strength, they look frail and thin. Most osyluth tieflings have bony ridges on their spines and some have small, scorpion-like tails of little to no use. +2 Str, +2 Int - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Osyluth tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Bluff and Intimidate. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Invisibility - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Chain Devil(Kyton) Kyton tieflings rarely look very different from normal humans. Some of the main differences include a lack of bodily hair, frightening eyes and a genetic tendency to wear chains on their bodies and use them as weapons. +2 Str, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Kyton tieflings have a +6 Racial bonus to Craft checks involving metal. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Heat Metal - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Favored Class: Fighter. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Erinyes Erinyes tieflings are imposing creatures. They usually look like a normal human, but with a shock of blood-red hair and a slight blue or green hue to their skin. They will often have yellow eyes, sharp teeth and small, vestigial, feathery wings on their backs. +2 Str, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Erinyes tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Move Silently and Spot. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Mirror Image - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Favored Class: Warblade. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Hellcat(Bezekira) Bezekira tieflings are often mistaken for hellish-looking shifters. They have more hair on their bodies, which is often clear or white in color. Some even have thin, whip-like tails tipped with hair of the same kind as on their heads. +2 Str, +2 Wis - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Bezekira tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Listen and Move Silently. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Invisibility - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Horned Devil(Cornugon) Cornugon tieflings are often incredible sights compared to other humanoid creatures. They will have bone ridges and benign spikes all over their bodies, especially around joints. Their skin can tend to be steel-colored to grey, and tiny vestigial wings on their backs. +2 Str, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Cornugon tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Climb and Intimidate. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Fireball - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Favored Class: Warblade. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Ice Devil(Gelugon) Gelugon tieflings are usually tall and gaunt, with skin color of anywhere from pale to light blue. Many have large eyes, chitinous skin or even small antennae. They will often have a liking of colder environments and will usually avoid warm temperatures. +2 Str, +2 Int - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Gelugon tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Jump and Listen. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Fly - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Special Qualities: Resistance to cold 10. This replaces the standard tiefling's energy resistances. Favored Class: Warblade. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Pit Fiend Pit Fiend tieflings usually seem very tall and proud, with thick muscles for a typical humanoid and somewhat redened skin. Some have pointed or black fingernails, patches of scales and vestigial wings on their backs. +2 Str, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Pit Fiend tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Bluff and Intimidate. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Fireball - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Favored Class: Sorcerer. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Quori Quori tieflings commonly have V-shaped bodies and short necks, as well as large or multiple eyes. Their skin sometimes seem chitinous and purplish in color. Some have tiny, vestigial arms on their torso's. +2 Int, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses Racial Skills: Quori tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Search and Spot. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Mindlink 3/day - This psi-like ability replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Favored Class: Psion. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Hell's Firstborn(Haazekthok) +2 Str, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses. Racial Skills: Haazekthok tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Listen and Spot. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Desecrate - This replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Favored Class: Fighter. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. Mind Devil(Redaegon) +2 Int, +2 Cha - This replaces the standard tiefling's stat bonuses. Racial Skills: Redaegon tieflings have a +2 Racial bonus to Autohypnosis and Psicraft. This replaces the standard tiefling's racial skill bonuses. Special Attacks: Energy Missile - This psi-like ability replaces the standard tiefling's spell-like ability. Favored Class: Psion. This replaces the standard tiefling's favored class. * Oni-born Tiefling Psychology Most tieflings are aware at an early age that they're different from others around them, and are given to strange urges and desires because of their unusual ancestry. Few tieflings are raised with the love a normal human child might expect to receive and this shapes most of the race into bitter individuals who expect eventual rejection from all whom they meet. While some might follow this path towards evil, others reject it wholeheartedly and seek to make a good impact on the world around them, sometimes becoming the most heroic characters of all. Few can maintain this discipline however, and most tieflings fall somewhere between both extremes. Because tieflings are generally distrusted throughout the world due to their fiendish heritage many are distrusting and self-reliant. Tieflings are also proud and secretive by nature and possess a dark demeanor. Culture Like other races that are the result of the breeding of two or more others, tieflings have no true culture they can call their own. However, there are many archetypical features of tieflings that are not necessarily innate. This includes their attitude regarding their heritage and while some tieflings embrace it, others are repulsed by it, forging the two most common stereotypes of tieflings. Magic and religion Those tieflings who seek out power through arcane magic are most often warlocks. ieflings of all kinds, however, feel a draw towards the fiendish energies of the planes and tiefling wizards commonly specialize as diviners for the purpose of seeking knowledge of the Lower Planes or as conjurers so that they might summon the dark spirits whom they call kin. Those tieflings who are religious are a varied lot, since no god holds more sway over tieflings than any other. Relations with other races Tieflings, in general, don't get along well with the other races of the world and are slow to trust others of any race, even their own. This animosity that tieflings have for others in general is taken to its extreme in the case of devas, whom tieflings instinctively fear or loathe. Devas often have a similar reaction, making it difficult for members of either race to successfully interact with those of the other. Of all the common race, tieflings feel the most kinship with half-orcs, who are similarly a target of revulsion and hate. Faded Tiefling Ability Score Adjustments: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma, -2 Constitution. Same fluff as for Aasimar, but all "evil-ish" Humanoid (Planetouched) Type: same fluff reasons as faded Aasimar. Size: Tieflings are Medium size. Speed: Tiefling base land speed is 30 feet. Darkvision (Ex): A tiefling has darkvision to a 60-foot range. Lesser Darkness (Sp): Once per day, the tiefling may use an effect similar to darkness (caster level equals tiefling's character level), except that the radius is 5 feet. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. Skill Bonuses: A tiefling has a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Hide checks. Resistances (Ex): A tiefling starts play with resistance 2 to cold, electricity, and fire. Automatic Languages: Common, Infernal. Bonus Languages: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Gnome, Goblin, Halfling, Orc. Favored Class: Rogue. A multiclass tiefling's rogue class does not count when determining whether an experience point penalty applies. Category:Tieflings Category:Humanoids Category:Inhabitants of the Abyss Category:Inhabitants of chaotic evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Planetouched